Streets
Streets is a map in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 5: Blackout Streets is a small, tight map featuring alleyways to the north and south which lead to the eastern and western starting locations. In the center of the map is a building with a staircase that leads up to a balcony, from which players can traverse a rectangular catwalk that spans a large, open marketplace at the north. The catwalk can also be accessed via the staircases of the buildings at the eastern and western starting locations. Firefights often occur inside the central building and along the southern road, while the central balcony and marketplace catwalks provide sniping locations. Beneath the northernmost staircase at the top of the marketplace is also a small shop which can provide a covered sniping location. Streets is one of the most popular maps in multiplayer, and lends itself toward fast-paced, close quarters combat, tending to favor classes designed for close-range engagements such as the Heavy class over classes such as the Sniper. Sticky mine tactic There is a very popular tactic of using a Sticky Mine in this map for many purposes. In this map, sticky mines fair a lot more reliable than any other grenade type in the game. The reason being is that a majority of the map contains above ground passageways, bridges, or stairs that have their steps going right above a passage way bellow. Another interesting fact is that, a majority of stairs in this map have their steps as flat panels of metal, thus having no cement or anything covering its bottom. Because of this, if done carefully a player can stick a sticky mine right under one of the steps. If placed on one of the good steps, this can usually end up with the enemy teammate killed, or having their HP go very low. Another place where sticky mines are placed a lot in this map, is on the southern corner of the ceiling of the passage way in the center building, right under the catwalk and entrance to the center building staircase from the catwalk. Placed here, players going up or down the staircase, would trigger the sticky mine. Also, any enemies on the catwalk would also trigger the sticky mine. Another very popular place that sticky mines are placed, are underneath the two wooden bridges of the cat walk. If placed in the center, underneath the bridge, a enemy team member crossing over the bridge will regardless always trigger the sticky mine. Because of the location of the sticky mine under the wooden bridge, the enemy team player would either get killed, or loose a lot of HP. Majority of enemy team players that try to jump of the bridges, would end up getting killed. This is due to the amount of time it takes to reach a jumpable portion of the wooden catwalk bridge, and jumping of it, is about the same or more than the amount of time it takes to trigger the sticky mine. Trivia *The shop that can be entered in the northern most portion of the map, used to be a very well known, and widely used by the game engine, spawning site. Players would end up spawning a lot of times at this location, inside the shop. However after an update, players now will rarely if ever spawn or re-spawn at this location. :*The stacked plastic storage cartons that are on the right side of the counter (if looking south), used to be located on the left side of the counter. There used be a old looking cash register where the storage cartons are now located. The stacked storage cartons are double the height approximately of what the cash register was. This was due to the fact, that players that spawn there would be able to see inside the elevated catwalk entrance to the western building, causing an unfair advantage as many players would not know about this. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Maps Category:Maps